Definiton
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION, Harry demande à Petunia ce que veut dire mort.


**Aloha à tous !**

**Me revoici pour la traduc d'un tout court One-Shot, il n'a rien avoir avec ce que j'ai l'habitude de traduire (je change souvent, vous ne trouvez pas ? lol), étant donné que le perso principal est Harry !**

**Rien ne m'appartient, tout étant à JK Rowling et à son auteur original, c'est-à-dire : **Jill the

**Bonne lecture et oubliez pas les ch'tites reviews !**

* * *

_DEFINITION_ de **Jill The**

* * *

« Tante Petunia ? » Elle releva brusquement la tête. « Désolé, tu es occupée ? » 

Petunia baissa les yeux vers le petit Harry. Ses yeux, grands et verts, la dévisagèrent, son visage montrant une expression que la plupart des enfants de cinq ans ne pourraient accomplir. Une expression que Lily aurait eue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Dit-elle avec humeur.

Harry traîna ses petits pieds, les bords de son pantalon glissant sur le plancher. Il se tordit les mains, ses yeux fixant le linoléum.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Dit-elle encore une fois, l'ennui apparaissant dans sa voix.

Il analysa son visage, mal à l'aise. L'enfant avait un regard des plus étranges.

« Tu n'es pas ma maman. » Dit-il. « Tu es la sœur de ma maman. »

« Oui ? »

Harry la regarda, paraissant un peu confus, un peu incertain. « Mon professeur m'a dit que… » Il s'arrêta. Les yeux de Petunia s'agrandirent, le poignardant pour qu'il finisse sa phrase. « Elle a dit. » Continua-t-il tranquillement. « Que maman et papa étaient morts. »

Le regard de Petunia s'adoucit légèrement. « Oui ? » Répéta-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Finit-il timidement, ne la regardant pas dans les yeux.

La bouche de Petunia s'ouvrit lentement, le choc envahissant son visage. « Ca veut dire qu'ils sont partis. » Dit-elle rapidement, ayant du mal à respirer. « Et qu'ils ne peuvent pas revenir. »

« Pourquoi ? » Dit Harry d'un ton sincère, ridant son front.

Elle chercha ses mots. « Ils…ont arrêté de respirer. Si tu ne respires pas, ton corps cesse de fonctionner. »

Ses yeux (à lui) rencontrèrent les siens (à elle), remplis d'émotion. Confus, surtout. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. « Tu as eu une maman et un papa ? »

Les yeux de Petunia se plissèrent, mais elle hocha la tête.

« Et c'est chouette, d'avoir une famille comme ça ? »

Une boule non-désirée se forma dans sa gorge, mais elle hocha encore la tête.

« Je souhaite qu'ils reviennent, comme ça je pourrai avoir une famille aussi. » Harry s'arrêta pendant un moment. « Je peux aller les rejoindre ? »

Petunia soupira. « Ils sont morts, Harry. Quand tu mourras, tu….tu iras quelque part. Quelque part où tu ne peux aller tant que tu es toujours vivant. »

Harry était confus. Son front montrait quelques rides et son regard était vide, pensif. Elle put seulement l'observer pendant un moment ; il commença à partir. Il trébucha, légèrement, sur son pantalon trop long mais garda l'équilibr. Alors qu'il arrivait à la porte, Dudley entra et frappa Harry dans le dos. Harry continua simplement de marcher.

Pour la première fois, Petunia considéra le fait de punir Dudley. Mais elle lui donna juste un biscuit, et il partit heureux, sans remords.

Après le dîner, après que les plats aient été enlevés et rangés, et que Vernon se soit retiré autre part, Petunia retira ses gants en caoutchouc, les jeta sur le côté et marcha vers les escaliers. Elle vit une lumière venir du placard. Harry ne devrait pas être endormi maintenant ?

Elle ouvrit tranquillement la porte. Harry étais assis, son visage trop mince tout rose, et ses joues gonflées. Son cœur s'arrêta.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il respira profondément. « Je vais rejoindre ma maman. » Lui dit-il. « Je vais arrêter de respirer, aussi. »

Elle posa une main sur sa tête. « Harry, il n'est pas encore temps pour toi. » Dit-elle, tremblant.

Tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers, elle entendit un halètement et des pleurs du placard en dessous d'elle. Sa poitrine se serra et elle eu à peine le temps d'atteindre la salle de bain avant de s'effondrer.

Et elle pleura.


End file.
